


Turning to blue

by jiamulynn



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 艾弗斯送尼尔回到地下。（以及一些骑兵队日常）
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)





	Turning to blue

铁门在身后落锁的时候，艾弗斯几乎以为自己听错了。他手里拿着刚捡起的枪，回过头，晕眩的视野里一个身影迅速地后退着跑远。打斗的声音从背后传过来。艾弗斯用力闭了一次眼，把那些模糊的雪片状的黑斑清除到视野之外，对着瓦尔科夫举起枪，在那人终于落入深邃的井里时感到一阵自内而外的疲惫。

平心而论，即使在加入信条以前，艾弗斯失去的人就已经可以聚成一场盛大的茶话会。战场上的弹片镰刀一般收割着生命，把一分钟以前还在和他笑着的人变成一具眼睛上爬着蝇虫的尸体。战争结束后他和每个疲惫不堪的生还者一样，把阵亡战友的信件揣在怀里，脸上的尘土还没洗干净，就在回家的铁皮火车上沉沉睡去。每次车速减缓，他总会从梦里惊醒，人们敲打着车窗对他笑，大多是年轻人，寻找子女的那些往往远远地躲在后头，焦急不安地张望，期盼而恐惧着这一列火车带回的答案。

他沿街敲门送上已死之人的信件，走了两天，信剩下一半。有的门敲不开，别人告诉他这家在战争的第二年就已经走了，死了，把房子卖掉了。艾弗斯跟着点头，走回到铁轨旁边坐下，信叠成一摞放在手边。下一列火车来的时候，它们会被卷起来，有的被车轮碾碎，有的向天空升起。艾弗斯注视着消失在车轮底下的那些，纸片在气流里急速战栗着，像濒死的人朝他招手。

他在这个时候听到了自己的名字。一个年长的黑人穿着夹克，站在他身边，俯视着，如同注视一个亡灵。

*

“至少是轻度脑震荡，朋友。”尼尔说。他正用手电照着艾弗斯的眼睛，看起来不太高兴，“你眼前有东西吗？黑斑，幻觉？”

有。你就算一个。艾弗斯想。那条蓝袖标在眼前晃着，让他心烦得厉害。他伸出手去遮。

“怎么了？头很痛？”尼尔立即握住了他的手，被他躲开的时候皱紧了眉，“艾弗斯？”

“我没事，你去做准备。”艾弗斯说。

“你比我更清楚我已经准备好了。”尼尔说。他看起来不想在这种时候和艾弗斯生气，否则他一定已经转身走远，给艾弗斯自己冷静的时间。

艾弗斯沉默片刻，点了点头。

“我送你过去。” 

尼尔笑了一声，“你还有算法要处理呢。”见艾弗斯没回话，他撇了撇嘴，把医疗箱提了起来。

“我送你过去。”在他转身以前，艾弗斯重复道，“必须是我。他们不知道确保你安全到达的重要性。”

“但是……”尼尔抓了把头发，“但是反正我也能活着进入逆转不是吗？”

“是的，”艾弗斯说。没人比他更清楚了。

*

在此之前，艾弗斯从没觉得自己是个一心求死的人。或者更公平点来说，活着或是死了对他而言并没有什么分别。或许这就是他加入信条的原因：他注视着那双眼睛，发现自己没有别的地方好去。他把这话说出来了，但男人没有生气，意料之中地和他握了握手，请他给自己起一个代号。

“艾弗斯。”他说。

“我们一般会用一个假名。”

艾弗斯耸了耸肩，“那就假装它是假的。”

他绕过那人，朝来时的方向走去。但他没什么东西要收拾，想了又想，只好坐在空房间里尘埃满地的一角，等着信条把他带到另一个人生里。

不过，这种激情上的缺失没有让他在训练中落下什么。他拿起先前只有军士长才能接触的大口径武器，打靶的时候半个小队都要来围观。艾弗斯把保险关好，低头看枪。

“艾弗斯，是吧？”

他转过头，一个年轻的军官站在一边，对他伸手，“惠勒。”

*

“如果一定要说有什么遗憾的话，”尼尔开口。艾弗斯正低头整理背包，闻言看了过去。他舔了次嘴唇，“我没来得及和惠勒道歉。告别。”他改口道。

“她不知道你的事。”艾弗斯说，“至少在给我的报告里没说。”

尼尔笑了笑，他大概知道惠勒为什么没有报告这个。艾弗斯看到他的表情，叹了口气。

“老天，她知道……她到底怎么想的？怕我会给你打一针镇静还是怎么？”

“你可以回去问问她。”

艾弗斯低头察看了手枪的弹夹，塞到腿侧的绑带里。

“算了。”他最后说。

集装箱落地时已经入夜，训练场在月光下格外苍白。他做了一次深呼吸，迈过粘留在集装箱门边的雪和黄沙。

*

他第一次见到尼尔也是在一个雪天。黏在路边的冰层逐渐柔软蓬松，化成粉尘似的雪向天上飘着。艾弗斯正去取文件，在惠勒办公室的门上扣了扣指节。

“推门。”里面传来一个男性轻快的声音。显然不属于惠勒。

艾弗斯迟疑一会儿，正要走进去，门在面前以一种毫不设防的方式拉开大半，顶着一头金发的人站在门口对他眨眼睛。惠勒斜坐在办公桌上，身边是已经准备好的文件，之前大概和这人聊了几句天。

“他非得应那一句。”她解释道。“艾弗斯，尼尔。”

尼尔对他笑，一只手还抓在把手上，另一只和他的握了握。尼尔的手碰着很热，不知是不是因为逆熵效应。在艾弗斯低头拿起材料翻看的时候，尼尔用自以为他听不到的声音对惠勒低语：“我要和他一队。”

惠勒叹了口气。“尼尔，”她以一种耐心的语调说，“我们现在还不分队。”

*

“你和他们也这么熟。”

尼尔最后朝站在营地门口目送他们的人挥了挥手，转回身的时候还带着笑意，“怎么了？我喜欢红队。”

“嗯，”艾弗斯一只手放在车门上，看向他的小队，用目光做告别，“他们也挺喜欢你。”

尼尔拉开副驾驶坐进去，抱起座位上装着算法的背包，手指在上面轻轻敲击着。为了保护关于算法的一切信息，参与这次行动的小队很快会被解散。红队从此无法参与一切逆转任务，蓝队则会在逆向时间里一直生活下去，直到人类的寿命不再允许他们在这段时间里打个来回。蓝色和红色以斯塔克十二号为中心交叠片刻，又毫不犹豫地向两侧延展开。

车轮轻缓地启动，碾着沙砾和伸进柏油路的野草朝前方驶去。尼尔侧过头去看，艾弗斯的视线朝前，衬衫在风声里泛着细小的浪花。

“想去哪里？”艾弗斯问。

尼尔也把他的车窗摇下去，迎着风眯起眼睛。他曲起手臂搭在车窗边缘，朝前方指了指：“就这条路的尽头吧。”

“我们有时间。”

“我知道。”他说。见艾弗斯转头看他，尼尔又忍不住笑起来，“我知道！”他说，“看路！”

傍晚的时候路仍然没有走到尽头。艾弗斯把车停到路边，带了两份汉堡和薯条回来。好处是他们不再需要苛刻地保持体型了。

*

餐盘落到面前的声音让艾弗斯抬起头。尼尔在他旁边坐下，艾弗斯对他点了点头，示意他无需再做自我介绍。于是尼尔连开头的客套话也一并省去，往嘴里塞了口面包就算作过渡。

“七天以后就要开始钳形行动训练了，是不是？”他问。

不知怎么，艾弗斯发现他知道尼尔接下来要说什么。“要分组行动了，是的。”

尼尔果然左顾右盼一番，又矜持地往嘴里塞了口吃的，“怎么分？”

“随机的。”

“随机的？”尼尔说。

“嗯。”艾弗斯说，把最后一口面包塞到嘴里。

“你是说，”尼尔说，“通过对每个成员的综合分析，你们创造出了一个完美的成员搭配，并呈现出一种随机分配的效果。你在笑。”

“称不上完美。”艾弗斯说，“你要是想提前知道结果还是问惠勒吧，我没法告诉你什么。”

“这东西有那么机密？”尼尔对自己说。显然正是惠勒打发他来的。

“她问过你对钳形训练的看法。如果你选了和所有人一起……”

训练铃声倏地响起，艾弗斯站起身，在尼尔跟着起身的时候按住他。

“把东西吃完。你下午是理论课。”他说。

*

“我不记得在集装箱里看到过你，”尼尔说。他看起来随时都要睡着了，呈现出一种带着倦意的满不在乎。“我是说，我们。”

“我们不坐集装箱。蓝队落地的时候已经过了爆炸的时间点。”艾弗斯说。

“我开那个锁其实用不了那么久。”

艾弗斯看了他一眼，“你和我们是从同一个入口进去的，尼尔。瓦尔科夫……”他停了下来，不知道该不该继续。

“他提前进去，一直在里面等着？”尼尔说。艾弗斯点了点头。

“队里发现的隧道入口被埋住了，”艾弗斯说，“但最后的爆炸会把它掀开。我们可以在那个时候进去。”

尼尔吸了口气，“听起来……”

“不太现实？”

“我是想说挺像我。”尼尔笑起来。这时门铃响起，他站起身去拿两人的早饭，往艾弗斯肩膀上拍了拍，“就这么来吧。谢了，艾弗斯。”

艾弗斯偏头看着他走向门口，又把目光回到眼前的路线草图上。

*

“想象力是一切艺术的根源。”尼尔说。

惠勒欲言又止，和马希尔对视。艾弗斯叹了口气。

“我们需要的是一个实际可行的渗透策略，尼尔。”艾弗斯说，“你的方案……”

“怎么了？”尼尔看向马希尔，“我的方案怎么了？”

“很有想象力。”马希尔说，“很艺术。我其实还挺喜欢的。”惠勒清了清嗓子。“但是不切实际，尼尔。”马希尔立刻说，“不切实际。”

“只说‘从两个楼中间荡过去’这条，”惠勒点了点纸面上略显潦草的字迹，“我们从没有使用类似战术的经验。一旦有一处时机不对或重心不稳，没有挽回的余地。”

“我心里有数的。”尼尔说，“只需要一个人进去拿资料不是吗？你们觉得不行，我去就是了。”

“你先有办法闭气一分钟再说吧。”艾弗斯说。

“和闭气又有什么关系了？”尼尔说。

惠勒的视线在两人中间来回一次。“这样吧，”她说，“艾弗斯去。”

“噢！”马希尔说。

“你要是坚持你自己的计划可行，就让艾弗斯照你的指示行动。”惠勒满意地看着尼尔的神情变得僵硬，无视了艾弗斯对她投来的不可置信的目光。她站起身，离开了会议室。马希尔跟在后面，一只手在尼尔后背上拍了一下。

艾弗斯清了清嗓子，“惠勒的意思是……”

“不，她是对的。”尼尔说，“转念一想……或许还是从地面比较好。”

尼尔揉了揉头发，在原先的字迹上涂了几道。艾弗斯在他翻找材料的时候把结构图推了过去。

*

他们很快回到了那个雪天。阳光仍然很好，淡而冷地落在四处的碎石堆上。雪粘在黄沙表面，添了一层尘土似的绒毛。入口的石堆被炸开了，内部的通道则被坍塌的洞顶埋了起来，如果他们没有戴着自供氧的头盔，单是石灰和血的味道就足以让人感到一阵蛰伏的紧张。

他们的行动计划已经被反复确认：利用爆炸瞬间入口石块升起和降落的时间差设法进入地穴。艾弗斯将消除一切可能的障碍，让尼尔完成他的任务。

尼尔看了次表，“两分钟。”他说，“有什么最后嘱托要给我吗？”

挺多的，艾弗斯想。但他向来有很好的概括能力。

“有一条，”他说，“别做蠢事。”

笑声隔着通讯传过来，“这完全取决于你对愚蠢的定义。”

*

“风速九公里每小时。”尼尔说，“我还是觉得从空中潜入会很有意思，总有一天我会试试的。说不定你会和我一起！”

“如果你能安静点儿……”艾弗斯说。他正趴伏在天台边缘，侧头对着狙击枪的瞄准镜。尼尔趴在他身边，观察镜和枪口指着同样的方向。

“风向一千六百米位。” 

“谢了。”艾弗斯说。瞄准镜里端着红酒的绅士正微笑颔首，下一秒就被子弹穿过了胸膛，红酒在前襟上染成一片。报警器的尖锐响声被风稀释在夜空里。

艾弗斯移开视线，把狙击枪重新拆解收进枪包里。“你刚刚想说什么？”他低着头问。

“我是说……”尼尔眨了眨眼睛，他想不起来了。

“‘没什么重要的’？”艾弗斯合上包。他听尼尔说这话太多次了。

或许是时速九公里的夜风把尼尔吹得有些不清醒了，他忽然很想把这句话反驳回去。因为他当然有重要的事。所有人都会有这样一件重要的事，只等合适的时机才会说出口。只是对于一些人来说，合适的时机永远不会来。尼尔看着消防通道陈旧的铁锁，它在风里和通道的门磕碰着，沉闷地响。撬开它只花了他一秒钟，比用钥匙都要来得顺畅。

“我是说，我一直很喜欢你，艾弗斯。”他说，“这件事重要吗？”

在他身后，枪包的拉锁忽然出了问题。艾弗斯低头拽了几次，发出模糊不清的鼻音。

“‘另一个蠢问题’？”尼尔说，“我也听你这样说太多次了，艾弗斯。”

“不是，”艾弗斯说，他随后闭上嘴，说不出别的话。

但这已经足够让尼尔露出笑容。通讯里传来及时撤退的指令，尼尔看了看时间，语调扬起，“我们该走了。这次的报告我来填，晚些时候交给你。”

艾弗斯应了一声。这时风把天台的尘土扬起来，在地上画着灰白的弧。 

*

在骑兵队的无数次训练里，他看到了无数次这样的场景：静卧的砂石受到抛物线原点的吸引，抖动着向空中飞去。每一个成员都进行了大量对逆熵物品的观察训练，而尼尔在这一件事上被要求得尤其苛刻。在过去的每一次，他都能在所有人以前察觉到它们特有的反常识的波动，就像有东西靠近眉心时皮肤感到的细微拉扯。但这一次当他感应到地面的余震时，艾弗斯已经先一步把手放到了尼尔的后背上。

他们不再需要手表。面前的隧道入口同时被瓦解和堵塞，坍塌的洞口向上升起，火光在半空聚集。尼尔朝洞口跑去，风声在逆熵的耳膜里听起来像沙发被有节奏地抓挠，他能听到仅在身后半步的艾弗斯呼吸的声音。

那声音忽然近了，他猛地感到一阵拉力，接着被裹进战术服里，在起落交错的石头雨中腾空而起。爆炸收束的巨大响声让他半边耳朵开始尖锐地响，沉重的一切在身旁翻滚冲撞。

爆炸在一个瞬间以后不复存在。他们同时重重地落进通道里，洞口被另一场已发生的爆炸封了起来。

尼尔咧着嘴从地上爬起来，身上各处都是近虚幻的热流涌出的刺痛感。一定有什么地方擦破了。艾弗斯在他身边，一只手撑着地面站起来，没对他讲话，径直朝隧道尽头跑去。

“艾弗斯？”尼尔跟在后面，忍不住叫了一声。

艾弗斯转头看了他一眼，朝自己的氧气装置指了指。上面有一个明显的裂缝，想必是被飞溅的石块割伤了，氧气正以一个令人焦虑的速度向外泄漏。尼尔立即朝自己的装置伸手，被艾弗斯按住了。

“我只需要开个锁！我可以闭气……”尼尔说。艾弗斯只是摇头。

这时不远处传来逐渐靠近的脚步声，和他们一样戴着供氧装备的人从另一条未被他们检测出的通道出现，同样朝算法的方向快速行进。艾弗斯不再看他，端枪射击的同时放慢脚步。到了这一会儿，他甚至无需打出掩护的手势。

于是尼尔把自己的枪丢给艾弗斯，全力朝隧道尽头跑去。子弹从他脚边几步的地方擦过，一路留下漆黑的焦痕。灰色的隧道壁在四周晃动着，心跳的震响盖过了飞溅子弹的声音。

在通道的终点，尼尔最后一次回过头。早先两人手里的枪已经掉在一边，艾弗斯靠着半分钟前刚从废墟升起的铁架，同样看着他的方向。

通讯另一端毫无声息，但仍然连接着，微弱的电流音在耳边轻响。铁门里面，另一个艾弗斯同样看向他，不可置信的伤痛在眼里燃烧。尼尔做了一次深呼吸。

*

“一会儿见。”他说。

尼尔招了招手，从消防通道走下了天台。

-END


End file.
